


Rain

by Oroburos69



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroburos69/pseuds/Oroburos69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story told in reverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

It’s raining.

 _She is dead._

 _Thunder._

 _She’s terrified, screaming for aid, for succor._

 _Lightning._

 _He offers her a ride; just saw her on the side of the road. Too wet to walk, he says, laughing._

 _Thick gun grey clouds, painting the sky._

 _She can walk, it’s only a couple of blocks._

 _The horizon is dark, tall clouds rising._

 _School let out early. Mom isn’t picking up._

 _Clean blue sky._

“Don’t touch that.”

The words are belated and half-hearted. They’ve grown used to his idiosyncrasies.

He drops the ragged fabric on her ragged body.

He knows who killed her.

Smile, Smile.

 


End file.
